


505

by jenostinyomega



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort Character, F/F, F/M, I do it for the girls and the gays that's it, Soft Kageyama Tobio, best boy - Freeform, sfw, soft kags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenostinyomega/pseuds/jenostinyomega
Summary: you've been drowning in the stress of university, while kageyama is training in tokyo. you wish he was here beside you to make you feel safe.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	505

you've only been in university for one month, but those days between dragged on like hell, you still haven't adapted to the environment, and it was breaking you down.

the laptop sat in front of you, trying to egg you on, make you do your essays that were long overdue. but you weren't having it. 

you slammed it down, and slumped your way over to your bed, and a grabbed a pillow to comfort yourself.

"i miss you"

you whisper. your boyfriend since high school, tobio kageyama was currently training halfway across the country. thinking about kageyama and your last memories with him, made your eyes tear up and you hugged the pillow tighter, wishing it was him.

he was always so gentle around you. back in high school, the girls thought he was cold and intimidating, he always had this poker face going on, which made everyone think he was emotionless. but secretly, the girls all loved his glares, he was good looking, he played sports, and was tall. kageyama was the perfect boy, but no one dared to go up to him.

you remembered when you two first met, at the vending machine near the school gym. maybe you were a bit intimidated by the way he was staring so intensely at the machine, like he was trying to shoot lasers from his eyes or something. 

but when you guys got to know each other more, he opened his feelings bit by bit, removing his cold facade, and before you knew it, he didn't need it.  
he had you.

you smiled into your pillow, remembering how young he looked, he didn't look innocent, but when you guys actually made love for the first time, he was surprisingly very new to that whole area. 

tobio🤍  
miss you.  
01:30am

you giggled into your phone, like a school girl with a crush. simple things kageyama did made your heart flutter.

me  
i wish you were  
here with me.  
01:31am

you missed kageyama so much, you missed running your hands through his silky hair, him sleeping soundly on your lap, when he kissed your forehead so gently.

tobio🤍  
i'm actually in miyagi  
right now. coming to see u.  
01:36am

this caught you off guard, you thought he had his first match in the japan league tomorrow, and he would usually rest before a match.

you sat on your bed, trying to think, and process if what kageyama just said was real.

you heard a soft bang, and you turned towards your window. a small pebble had flown in. you ran towards the window and saw a hooded figure outside.

"y/n ! it's me! let me in!" 

the figure pulled down his hood to reveal a rather nervous kageyama. 

"i'm so sorry, i didn't think the window would actually break i thought they'd.. make them stronger since you're a university student"

your slight frown turned into a laugh, and opened your window, to let him in. luckily you were on the first floor, so all he had to do was climb a dustbin to reach you.

when he entered your room, there was no words to express how you guys felt. it was all explained your actions. he pushed you onto the bed and kissed you deeply, hand on your waist and another caressing your face. you let your hands roam his body, you missed every part of him. 

"i needed you so much. no words can explain how much i wanted you" 

you whispered, breaking the kiss. his expression changed, he looked like a predator, the hunger loomed in his blue eyes. 

"i'm so sorry i didn't come sooner, darling. i wanted to be by your side"

kageyama replied, while kissing your neck. what he just said made you tear up. this made you realise how much you need him.

you whimpered softly, and when kageyama realised you were crying, he stopped what he was doing and lifted you up into his arms.

"oh god.. i'm so sorry. i killed the mood" 

you said quietly. kageyama smiled and wiped your tears away. he craddled you in his arms, lulling you to sleep. 

kageyama was always so good at making you feel better. you smiled again, as he showered you with kisses. 

"that's my girl"

he said softly, his hands playing around with your lips. his thumb brushed over them smoothly, before leaning again, to kiss them.

"don't you have a match tomorrow?"

you asked, breaking up the kiss again, he stared blankly for a second, before blushing, which surprised you. 

"i took time off. i asked my coach not to put me on the lineup tomorrow" 

"but-"

ever since high school, kageyama was so focused on volleyball, and devoted most his spare time to improving his play. now he was in the v-league, you thought you wouldn't see him until Christmas.

"the other day.. i realised. that there more things important than volleyball"

he said, his cheeks still pink, his arms pulled you into cuddle on the bed. 

"like what?" 

you asked, playing with the strings of his hoodie. 

"like... uhh um.. you" he said, holding you in tighter. his face rested on your head, you could feel that this was quite embarrassing to him, as he was more expressive with physical touch, rather than face-to-face communication. 

"so... come live with me in tokyo. i want you to be with me there" 

there was no need to think twice. you snuggled into the warmth of his body, and giggled softly.

"i will" 

you said in the depths of his hoodie.  
kageyama didn't respond, but kissed your forehead, gently. 

your home wasn't in miyagi, nor tokyo, it was in the comfort of kageyama's arms.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> .. i did this for what?


End file.
